


Halloween Games

by mific



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comic, Crack, Digital Art, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: In which Spock teases Jim and Bones.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Halloween Games

**Author's Note:**

> For Drawesome's Drawtober, the prompts game and gravity. Game because Spock's playing with Jim and Bones in his deadpan way, and he's the epitome of gravity.  
> Medium: acrylic inks and fineliner, finished digitally.

[](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/0d5c/kciw6zrl8c1qwyezg.jpg)


End file.
